Stroke of Death
by Echo Hayabusa
Summary: Minaka's plan needed a being that was not a gift from the gods to dish out discipline. With the birth of his son, his prayers seemed answered. Especially when the man claiming to be Ra's Al Ghul comes to claim him as his heir. Nineteen years later, Minato returns to MBI operating as the infamous Deathstroke.


_MBI's tower stood tall and proud in Shinto Teito. People rushed to and fro, bustling about the streets below it. The sun glared off of the tower into passing civilians, illuminating it in an almost angelic light. The building itself was silent, as if everything around it was nonexistent. There seemed to be no physical activity whatsoever occurring within the gigantic company tower. That was rather far from the truth._

_Inside of the building, Minaka Hiroto chuckled maniacally inside of his office. His white clad form shook violently as his laughter racked his body. Two or so years before hand, Minaka had discovered the alien race known as 'Sekirei' and had concocted his scheme for the 'Sekirei Plan'._

_It was the game that would usher in the New Age of the Gods, with him as the Game Master. He would see to it that the power of the Gods came alive in Shinto Teito. His game did seem to have one major flaw. The Sekirei's life bonded mate, their 'Ashikabi', seemed to be invulnerable in the entirety of Minaka's Sekirei Plan._

_That was something Minaka simply couldn't allow. In the whole of the Sekirei Plan, there was only one human involved in the game that was invulnerable. And that was Minaka himself. It was true that he could simply have his 'rule guardians', whom he had so aptly named the 'Disciplinary Squad' attack the Ashikabi if they broke his rules._

_But that, in of itself, was breaking Minaka's own rules. And there was no real joy in knowing that one of the rules that he had created was being broken. It would take away from his overall enjoyment in the entirety of his Sekirei Plan. But, it seemed that the Gods were always with Minaka. They were always prepared to help move the Sekirei Plan along._

_Nine months or so ago, Minaka and his wife had conceived their first child, whom had been born on this very day. It had been a boy, whom his wife had named 'Minato Sahashi'. It wounded Minaka slightly to know that his wife was too embarrassed of him to gift their son with his last name. But that was something easily overlooked in the grand scheme of the Sekirei Plan._

_Yes their son, Minato, seemed to be Minaka's solution. Not only would he wield the ability to be an Ashikabi himself due to Minaka's and Takami's genes, but he was a human. Minaka's rules prohibited Sekirei from attacking Ashikabi. They said nothing about an Ashikabi attacking an Ashikabi. But that wasn't everything that Minaka would need from his son if he was to be his solution._

_Minato would have to be able to fight against Sekirei who would strike against him regardless. He wouldn't be able to rely solely on his Sekirei, if he even winged any in the foreseeable future. And he would need to be able to carry out the work that his father passed onto him. A mercenary if you would, or a human member of the Disciplinary Squad._

_And therein was the problem. Outside of having the ability to be an Ashikabi, Minato was nothing special. Just another human that would play a part in Minaka's plan. Just another person that would bring him endless entertainment when the Sekirei Plan began and he unleashed the power of the Gods into Shinto Teito._

"_Are you having a hard time coming to your solution, Mister Hiroto?" Minaka came to his feet, the light from his overhanging ceiling reflecting so greatly in his glasses that his eyes were unseeable to anyone looking at him. Standing across from the white haired man was a man with a rather strange appearance._

_The man had grey hair, with a darker beard. He wore a black tunic that held a golden design on it, two gauntlets on his hands, a pair of black pants and boots. The boots and the tunic had similar golden inlays as the tunic. Tattoo like marks marred his arms. A cloak was wrapped around his shoulders that trailed down to his feet. "And just who might be asking?"_

"_Ah yes, it seems that I've forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Ra's Al Ghul." The man's heavily accented voice returned as he shuffled across MBI Tower's sparkling clean floor. "Though I am known by many other names. I've a proposition for you, Mister Hiroto. One that would benefit us both greatly in the end."_

"_And just exactly what would that be, Mister Al Ghul?" Minaka returned briskly. He didn't like the fact that the man before him had been able to bypass all of his security and reach his office undetected. For all he truly knew, his life was in considerable danger. But if he could simply stall the man long enough._

_Ra's chuckled deeply from his chest as he moved his cloak to where it only hung over the left side of his body. "I'm know exactly what you're thinking, Mister Minaka. You believe that you're in danger. Rest assured that you're not. Far from it. Now listen closely, Mister Hiroto, for what I'm about to tell to you, I will __**not **__repeat to you._

"_As I've said, my name is Ra's Al Ghul. I am not from this day and age. Far from it. I am from a time long before present day where the Earth was more pure." Minaka's eyes widened to considerable proportions. If that statement was true, the man before him was admitting to being a living relic. "But times have changed and the world has become Impure._

"_I wish to return it to its purity. That is why I created my legion, the League Of Shadows. A plethora of Assassins all by my side, all waiting to do their masters bidding. And I believe that the only way that the Earth will be restored to its purity is if you're capable of performing your Sekirei Plan._

"_Please don't look so shocked. I know much about the inner workings of many secret organizations. Yours is no different Mister Hiroto. Now, returning to the matter at hand, I wish to help you carry out your plan, to usher in the new age of the Gods as you so put it. But I will not be able to do so._

"_The way in which I've kept my body young and stable for so long has caused me to become unstable. Therefore, I need a heir to my throne. Someone who will take command of my League of Shadows and see to it that the world is returned to the purity that it once was. I once believed that that successor was the American Hero, Batman. I'm sure you've heard of him. I was mistakenly incorrect. That's why I'm here, Mister Minaka._

"_Your son… You wish for him to be special, for him to be useful, yes? Then give him to me. I will train him as an assassin, and he will become my heir, effectively ending my problem. And then I will return him to you when it is time for your 'game' to begin. Think about the implications, Mister Hiroto._

"_Not only will your son be completely physically and mentally capable of completing the tasks that you so desperately desire him to, but he will lead an entire army behind him. Heir to an empire that has been crafted so carefully. Do you truly wish for the new age of the Gods to be ushered in, Mister Minaka? What do you say about my offer?"_

_Minaka remained shock still for a moment. And then an almost insane laughter ripped through his lips in a manner that reminded Ra's painstakingly of one of his many adversaries, The Joker. "I'd have to ask where I should sign!" Minaka returned simply as his features settled into a rather dark smile. "If you truly are who you claim to be, I've read much about you. Much about you and this 'Batman' that resides in 'Gotham'._

"_Yes, word of your exploits reach even as far as Shinto Teito. Why my son, Mister Al Ghul? If you were truly set on having this Batman as your successor, why choose an infant instead? And why Minato? Out of every infant being born into the world, why my son?" Ra's face took on a rather charming smile._

"_It's rather simple, Mister Hiroto. If I'm to return the world to its purity, my heir needs to be one that has not yet been corrupted by the world around him. Batman has already been corrupted and is too far set in his ways to learn my view. I believe that your expression would be that you 'can't teach a new dog old tricks', correct?_

"_As for why I chose your son? That is also very simple. I chose your son for the very same reason that the Gods chose you to carry out your Sekirei Plan. We were simply lead there, or here. Now, Mister Minaka, your answer to my proposition? I'm hard pressed for time as I must be returning to America shortly. I have much to attend to."_

_Minaka's eyes roamed over Ra's Al Ghul's form one more time before he allowed a slow nod of acceptance. "I accept it. The Gods have truly blessed me to answer all of my problems in such a short amount of time. Please, Mister Al Ghul, step this way towards MBI's medical bay. Minato and my wife are being held there. Takami will surely be under by now, so there shouldn't be an altercation over this for you."_

_With a flourish, Minaka came to walk beside his similarly cloaked associate. The two traveled through MBI Tower's halls quickly, passing the hospital like room that Takami was currently held in. Minaka spared her a single glance through her open doorway. He felt an odd pang of regret at what he was about to do to her._

_He hadn't felt regret for any of his actions in a long time. Running a hand through his hair, he continued on his track until they reached the room which housed his son, Minato. Throwing the door open, the Chairman of MBI stalked into the room, ushering his employees away, picking up his child in the process._

_Ra's held his right hand out expectantly as Minaka released a dreary sigh. "You'll take care of him?" Ra's tilted his head to the slightest degree, allowing his features to once again take on his charming grin._

"_He's to be my heir, Mister Hiroto. There's no safer place that your son could be except with me." Minaka held onto his son a moment longer. It was the first time he had held the infant. It would more than likely be the last with him as an infant. Regret panged again, but was washed away. This was for the Sekirei Plan._

_Minato would return to him, and would help usher in the new era of the Gods. He would add new finesse to the already promising game that Minaka held reign over. Stretching his arms out, Minaka released his son into Ra's Al Ghul's grasp. "You won't be disappointed with the results, Mister Minaka." Then the older male was alone._

_The lights in the room flickered heavily as Minaka allowed his shoulders to shake violently with laughter. The answers to all of his problems had been given to him. And he had to do nothing except conceive the child that would be his solution. The Gods truly did work in mysterious ways it seemed._

**Chapter 1**

Minaka strummed his fingers on his desk softly as he mulled over that specific memory. It had all occurred nineteen years ago. True to what he had believed, he had not seen his son in all of those nineteen years. At best, he had received reports and pictures of the now young man. Takami had been furious with Minaka's deceit.

Security had had to detain her to keep Minaka's body in good health. She had eventually come to terms with it and resolved her issues with Minaka, or so she had forced herself to believe. And then they had conceived a second child, a daughter named Yukari. Minaka had toyed with the idea of using her in a similar way as Minato.

But, in the end, there was no real point in that idea. Minato should have been proficient enough upon his return to carry out his father's bidding. As such, he left his daughter alone. If she was subsequently dragged into the game due to winging a Sekirei, then that would be her own little fault to Minaka's amusement.

Upon her recovery from childbirth, Takami had immediately removed herself and Takami from MBI Tower. For some time she had even refused to return, though she eventually had. And so, time moved forwards. And today was the day. Minaka's game would finally come to fruition in just a few simple hours. That wasn't what had him on the edge of his seat though.

No, what had him so riled up with anticipation was his son. He was scheduled to return early in the day for preparation of the plan. It was now Seven O' Clock at night. Within the next two to three hours, the Sekirei would be released out into Shinto Teito to find their destined Ashikabi and win the Sekirei Plan.

The door to his office swung open as a man in a rather interesting outfit arrived. He wore a set of Promethium Armor. Minaka would know, as MBI had personally supplied it. The coloring of the armor was mostly black with certain sections being colored orange. Across the chest of the armor he wore multiple holding pouches, along with on his waist and outside thighs. Attached to the shoulders were multiple bullets.

Over the male's face he wore an armored mask that was orange on the left side, an eyehole showing his gray eye, while the right was black with no eyehole. Coming from the back of the mask were two stips of material, black and orange respectively. The two strips came to dangle around a Promethium sword that was strapped upright on his back. From the reports that had been sent from Ra's to MBI, it didn't take Minaka long to know who it was. "Hello, Minato!"

"Father." The figure responded curtly, the mask obviously making changes to his voice as he walked forwards.

"You're rather late, Minato. From all of the exploits I've read of yours, I would expect you to be more on time!" His son came to a complete halt just in front of his desk as Minaka stood, finding him taller than himself.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I had a few… contracts, to be completed. Just showing up to discuss with you what you've already told me over phones didn't outweigh the jobs that I've been hired to do."

"You don't have to do stray contracts for money, you understand? Minato, you're heir to MBI! I can simply give you a card that-"

"Money isn't much to me." Minato replied simply as he looked around his father's office from behind his mask. It was rather clean, spotless actually. The office itself lead out onto a gigantic balcony that overlooked Shinto Teito. "I decided long ago that I decide who lives and dies. 'Stray Contracts' as you call them are my judgement calls. The money that I receive are just added bonuses on top of it." Minato's single visible eye came to rest on Minaka, narrowing. "And I would prefer you not call me by my name when I'm dressed as I am."

"Oh? And what am I to call you then?"

"You've read Gotham's clippings." Minato responded simply as he observed a rather unique art piece that hung on his father's wall. It was an original from the artist, if he was correct. "My alias is Deathstroke. You'll come to know that name well. Better than Minato, if you intend to use my services as I've been told you will." Minaka hummed from his throat before chuckling loudly.

"Fair enough… Deathstroke… There isn't much that I haven't already had explained to you about the Sekirei Plan. But, your role isn't as insignificant as you may have been lead to believe. You see, son, the game ushers in the New Era of the Gods needs someone that enforces my rules.

"Now, I have force created for this very specific reason. I know you of all people have no qualms working in a cohesive unit. You'll be the only human in the squadron. The rest will be Sekirei. You'll work together to enforce the rules, among other things. You'll have other assignments to attend to, but that is your main objective."

Deathstroke nodded in response as he turned away, heading back towards Minaka's door. He halted in his tracks suddenly, glancing over his shoulder. "I won't be here when you unleash your Sekirei. I have other agendas to attend to. I'd also look into finding a new squadron of security guards. I and my companion that I've brought along were denied entry. We became violent rather fast."

"I see." Minaka spoke, his smile never leaving his face. The son that stood before him had already brought excitement into Minaka's game, and it hadn't even officially begun at the present time. "And just who, if I may ask, if this companion of yours?" Minato continued to stare intently at his father over his shoulder. Minaka was certain that, under his mask, his son wore a smirk very similar to his own.

"Bane."

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sekirei or Batman: Arkham Asylum/ City/ Origins.

Well, that's it for this guys. I hope this one turned out a okay, but I can never really tell. Since this is an Arkham crossover, for visuals on Ra's Al Ghul and Deathstroke look up 'Arkham City Ra's Al Ghul' and 'Arkham Origins Deathstroke'. Those will give you the perfect imagery.

I would have tried to make a better description, but there are none on the internet and it's kind of hard for me to explain exactly what they look like. Alright, well, that's about it. In this one, Minato will be the Ashikabi Of the Disciplinary Squad- I love the way that sounds it sounds badass!

**But other than that, I have no real Sekirei on the agenda. Akitsu is already on the radar, but you guys'll have to push for her if you really want to see her integrated into this story. Well guys, I'm signing off. Be safe out there.**


End file.
